Possession
by Lady-Miraculous101
Summary: Kaname has never seen Zero when he is asleep, but, the first time he does, he decides he wants the hunter in the most carnal ways possible./ Non con, Rape, onesided KZ kaze Kaname/Zero, Slight Somnophilia on Kaname's end, Blood drinking, Blood bonding, non-consensual blood bonding.


**_His silver angel_**

It was in the dead of the night when Kaname had first seen Zero asleep, he had noticed that Yuki had been patrolling alone and had gone to see what excuse the miserable level e had for leaving Yuki completely alone. What he had come upon was, in the least, marked in his memories forever more.

The silver haired boy had been laying asleep in his bed, the only thing covering him being the dress shirt of his academy uniform. It looked as if the boy had fallen asleep in the middle of undressing, his clothes scattered around him. The way the moon's light reflected off of his pale (Even paler than Kaname's) skin gave off a glowing effect that made him look ethereal, like an angel that had fallen from heaven. His silver hair creating a pale halo around his head.

The brunette couldn't help but step closer to the unearthly creature, his contempt for the silverette completely forgotten as he gazed upon the perfection that he had somehow overlooked in the years he had been around the younger boy. The pure-blooded vampire quietly crawled over the lithe body of the hunter as one of his hand's hovered over the softly curved hip and finally placed itself upon it. A slight moan left the silver haired boy's mouth as he minutely shifted away from the touch, unaware of the dangerous creature he was pinned under.

Kaname's wine red eye's lit up to a crimson red of hunger, not only for the blood that ran through the veins under the snow white skin but also to completely and utterly posses the boy underneath him, keep him away from every other being on the earth, for only his eye's to see.

His hand once again curled itself around the boy's hip and his other went upwards towards the ex-human's bottom lip, slipping two of his finger's over it and sliding themselves into the silver haired boy's mouth. The hand that had been laying across the boy's hip encircled Zero's narrow waist and lifted him onto Kaname's lap, snowy, white leg's wrapping themselves around Kaname's torso, the hand then went in between the boy's thighs and moved toward's Zero's entrance, sliding in and carefully beginning to stretch Zero for something much bigger.

Zero's sleeping face leant onto Kaname's broad chest and nuzzled into it, dreaming of a time when his parent's were still alive and when he had rested onto his mother's lap, but something was wrong. . .His mother had never been this naturally cold. . .And what was with that weird feeling in his gut?. . .

Deep Amethyst eye's fluttered open in dreary half asleep way, searching the room and taking in his environment.

But before Zero had fully awoken, he was mildly lifted by Kaname's strong arms and the thick and heavy shaft was positioned underneath him, the head probing against the ill-stretched entrance, earning a curious twitch from the sleep clouded Zero. And then Zero was thrust down onto Kaname's lap.

A sharp painful stab going up his spine completely woke Zero up as a scream of pain left his shapely lip's. Instinctively he pushed against his attacker and tried to get away from the thick, offending object filling his abdomen.

Kaname's pure-blooded vampire strength kicked in and he kept an iron grip on the boy's hip, the screaming only hardening his length. The pale coloured ex human fought against the stronger vampire and streaks of tears unknowingly ran down his cheek's. Kaname's violently attacked Zero's mouth with his own as the screams were muffled, thrusting in his tongue and ripping at Zero's soft lips with his upper and lower vampire fangs, causing painfully delicious blood to run into the lust filled pure-blooded vampire's mouth.

The stronger _vampire's_ arms wrapped around the thrashing silverette's back and suffocatingly pressed him against Kaname's broad chest, lifting him up only to slam him onto his length once again, blood staining Zero's pale inner-thighs.

Kaname's long, thick girth buried itself to the hilt inside of Zero, the inner muscles tightly pressing into the length to stop it only furthering the pure-blooded vampire's want to ravage Zero.

Finally taking his mouth away from Zero's heavily bleeding lip's, which he lapped up the blood of, Kaname's attention was brought to the long, white, column of Zero's neck, Kaname's fangs lengthening in lustful hunger.

Zero's writhing stilled as he felt the fang's scrape against his neck, a sob ripping itself from his throat. Subconsciously Zero understood the meaning of this attack, Zero had already drank from Kaname's neck before, if Kaname's fang bit into his neck and drank a substantial amount of blood they would be bonded to each other, _forever._

With a pulse of finality, Kaname's fangs plunged into Zero's neck at the same time his length plunged into Zero's bloody, stretched entrance. Tasting the heavenly elixir of Zero's blood, Kaname immediately started taking huge gulps from Zero's bloodstream, the aforementioned victim's sight becoming fuzzy.

Sob's flowed from Zero's bloody mouth as Kaname pressed him even harder against his chest, pure-blood vampires had finally taken everything they could from him, his family, his humanity, his crush's love and finally, his virginity.

Kaname's thrusts increased in speed and power as he felt his end coming, with one final scream from Zero and one final mouthful of the hunter's blood, Kaname's seed exploded from his girth and into the sobbing boy, filling every crevice of his hole. The seed burned like acid to Zero and all he could do was sob and scream as his consciousness faded away. Finally, the silver haired boy fainted, his head collapsing onto Kaname's shoulder.

A satisfied smirk grew across the pure-blood's face, he licked up the last of Zero's blood, instantly healing the wounds on both the boy's neck and lip's, and slid his blood and semen covered length out of Zero's entrance. Blood and Kaname's seed instantly starting seeping out of the unconscious boy's abused entrance, furthermore staining the boy's inner-thighs.

Zipping his pant's closed, Kaname picked Zero up bridal style holding him close to his chest, and began walking to his room in the moon dormitry, where he would be the only one to see _his_ Zero.

 **-x-The-End-x-**

 **Gah! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my other fanfics I just haven't had any motivation for _ages,_ I knew what I was going to write but I couldn't put enough effort into writing and it kept coming out _really bad!_ Please forgive me! Anyway, I just felt like throwing this oneshot out, considering I haven't written many non con fanfics yet (And there's the fact they're my _favourite_ type of yaoi. . .).**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please comment!**


End file.
